My Lego Network Wiki:Names
|This is a master-page of every MLNW user's name and MLN name that users have added. If your name isn't on here: My apologies! If you are registered to MLNW, please add your name to the bottom of the table. If your name is on here already, more than likely I have not specified your friends preference. Also, if your MLN name isn't on your userpage, I've probably put an unknown beside that too. Please fill this/these in yourself. Thanks! --Kjhf Note: Regarding friend preference, please put a yes (or no) in front, then expand. This way, when users are looking for friends, they can click the sort button and all the 'yes's are grouped together. {| class="wikitable sortable" |+ !Wikia Name !My LEGO Network Name !Nickname(s) in MLNWiki !Happy to Befriend MLNW Users? |+ |18tanzc | |None. |Yes, But leave me a message on my talk page so I don't delete you by accident. |+ |LucasAL | |LAL |Yes. Of ANY rank. |+ |Elliwhi | |Elli, Elliwhi |People who I know only :D |+ |4226justinzab | |None. |Yes!!! Please do! |+ |ToaSnicket98 | |BAT98 (I'm workin' on it.) |Please do! |+ |BSJville | |Scorpie |Yes. |+ |Erty49 | |E49,erty |Do I know you? No I do not so no. |+ |AndrewTooCool | |ATC |Yes. |+ |FB100Z | |FB100Z |No |+ |Kjhf | |Kj |Yes, but please see me in IRC or write on my talkpage first. |+ |TheLegoBrick | | |Unknown |+ |Omega Blademan | | |Unknown |+ |Brandbest1 | |BB1 |Yes, only if a wiki member |+ |Uiuiuy35 | |U35 |No |+ |Kiriluser | |Qaz |Yes, if you have a good reason for doing so. Otherwise, no. |+ |Mackmoron11 | |MM11 |Most of the time, ask on my talk page first. |+ |Nitecrew | | |Not at this time. I am currently need to keep my friend list short to collect items. |+ |JediWinter | | |Yes |+ |Killerbreadbug72 | |KBB72 |Unknown |+ |Boidoh | |Boid or B. |Yes, I always accept and never reject. |+ |German77 | |G77 or german |Only who have here an account or more than rank 4. |+ |Hawk1777 | | |Yes |+ |FerrariBricks | | |Unknown |+ |PhilXZ | |Phil |Yes |+ |Bstern | | |Unknown |+ |00M00 | | |See if you can. My friendlist is full. |+ |Troyl | | |Yes, Troyl's Junk Yard customers and selected people only |+ |Kanohi Zatth | | |Yes. Anyone that wants a friend and wants to shop at The Newbish Shop. Don't worry, I don't bite! Well, maybe a bit... |+ |theesado | | |Yes |+ |Meteor95 | | |Yes |+ |Jaller2 | | |Yes |+ |Legoboydrew | | |Yes, if I know the user on MLNWiki. If not, only Rank 5 and above. |+ |Jas765 | |Jas |No; only members of MLNO |+ |RedLegoBrick (formally Aleks60) | | |Unknown |+ |lionytai | | |No. Not very active here |+ |Mtmerrick | |MTM |Yes, Rank 9 or above, and my friends. |+ |mwarvik3838 | | |Some, if I know them |+ |Wallraven | | |Yes |+ |LegoManiac97 | |LM97/Keith/Lego |It depends... |+ |exedra121 | | |Yes |+ |Logan-the-king | | |Yes, Rank three and above |+ |Metagross376 | |Meta g. |Yes, rank 4 and above,no skull faces or beards, emphasis on RANK 4! |+ |tombomdoodle | | |Yes, If you want to be, |+ |darkdeathpenalty | | |My friends list is full, but you may try. |+ |Shadowmaster | | |Unknown |+ |Admiral Aeka | | |Unknown |+ |Agentscar | | |Unknown |+ |Jawaboy512 |Unknown | |Not until I am rank 10 |+ |BazookaTrooper | | |Yes |+ |Lihyahm of BS01 | | |Unknown |+ |Mike44456 | | |Unknown |+ |Nui-Jaga | |N-J |Unknown |+ |B43enjami7n | | |Yes, Rank 6 and over |+ |Ajraddatz | | |Yes, Rank 8 and above |+ |GFreeman | |Dead_Rising_Wii |Yes, my rank is the one & only true, no fakes. |+ |Alexjoburg | | |Yes, I always accepts never rejects. Looking for help and clicks please. Also will trade. |+ |Samdo994 | |Samdo |Depends on my criteria, I'll check you. |+ |Bugefun | | |No, except users my rank or higher. |+ |reybomb | |reybomb |Yes, rank 7 or higher. |+ |Joeman200 | |joeman |No, not @ the time♦ |+ |Lego dude | | |Everyone is welcome on my page!! |+ |hilmr | | |Anyone at all!! |+ |Arceusisking123 | | |NO,I'm trying to get rank 5 items |+ |Ivan247 | | |Yes, but only Rank 8 or above. |+ |Skullkeepa14 | |Skull |Yes, Depends on my criteria, If you are a newbie then I would be glad to help you for a certain time..... I f you want to become a permanent friend then you must be rank 7 or above and be a MLNW Member. |+ |Ultra 1337 | | |Yes, only rank 3 and above. But also if they have a good page. |+ |Skipper733 | |skipper/skip |Yes but only if their active within the first week. |+ |Munchman14 | |Munch |Yes |+ |Dserbia | | |Yes |+ |king-fluffy | | |Depends on my criteria. |+ |LeinardoSmith | |Smith, LS, Leinardo |Yes, but only Rank 4 and above. But if they have any ambush module or Badge then No. If they have a page that doesn't look very good then No. |+ |purplerocks56 | | |Yes, only rank 4 and above. But also if they have a good page. |+ |Legoguy1866 | | |Yes only Rank 3 and up or on the Wiki. |+ |Sponge321 | | |YES! I am happy to make friends! |+ |PaultheWall1995 | | |Yes! I always want a new friend, preferably someone willing to give clicks! |+ |drogdo9 | |Drog |Yes. |+ |slimons | | |Yes only if you are a customer at user:slimons/slimons superstore |+ |Albertle8763 | | |yes, only if giving clicks and is over rank 5, or has lots of friends |+ |Sweetnessprime89 | | |YES! for friends please. |+ |DexterGZ | | |Eh, why not? I could always use level help... |+ |Flex217 | |Flex |Yes, For Gemz! |+ |vulture5510 | | |Yeah! why not? |+ |russrock7283 | | |always aproved. |+ |FreddyderHamster | |FDH |Hm depends.If i know you yes when not we'll see. |+ |BobaFett2 | | |I would accept friends who are my level or above. Come visit my Store. I will allso accept you as a friend if you buy from my store. |+ |nybbler905 | |nybbler905 |YES, I need tons of clicks (rank 4 dino dig) and willing to trade for rough gems!!! |+ |Hank3887 | |Hank |No,not enough space.Sorry. |+ |verrell123 | |verrell or V123 |Any Rank, i need friends with symbiosis module i need grey bricks |+ |Airsoldier | |Air |Yes |+ |Flamethrower13 | |Ronaldo |Only rank 5+ |+ |superduperbug | |superduperbug |Yes |+ |Pluto2 | |Echo and Cutup, E&C |Yes |+ |Sheep4444 | | |Yes |+ |Smilyremhof | | |Yes |+ |SSgtGriffin | |Sarge or SSG |Maybe. If I know you from the wiki, then yes. |+ |mln vs clubpages | |The kid or mln |My friend list is full so no |+ |streetracer213 | |Streetracer or James |Only if your Rank 3 or above |+ |M7209 | | |Yeah, Sure. |+ |Clone Commander Fox | |Fox |Sure |+ |Teddy_R1 | |Ted or Teddy |Yes, If you are my rank or above |+ |Magazine166 | |Mag or Magazine |I'm free, anytime |+ |BaysGuy | |Bays |No, not now. |+ |Pawsrent | |Paws |Rank 5 and up. |+ |Legoace342 | |Ace or Legoace |YES!!!! |+ |Sol9000 | |Dr. Thunder |Rank 3 or up: YES! Rank 2: Maybe. Rank 1 or lower: Sadly, I don't have enough Items to Support your rank. Got More then 1 user on lego.com?: Sure, but Make sure your highest rank user is over Rank 2. |+ |ZER0-0 | |ZER0-0, ZER0, or 0-0 |If you can edit this page then yes. |+ |Bobo590 | |BOB? SUPERBOB! Bob. Joe. FREDDY! |SURE! |+ |Kickflip645 | |KF645 |Only people I really know. |+ |Dog4591 | |mugs |Yes! |+ |apple1417 | | |Yes,as long as you don't trade without telling me first |+ |Kristof1124 | |kristof |Of course! |+ |jefferyj | |jeff |Of course! |+ |Sim533 | |Sim533 |Not at this time, I'm sorry. |+ |cligra | |cligra |yes, but ask me on my talk page first to make sure. |+ |rainwind- | |Rainwind- |Willing to help? Yes? Let's be friends! |+ |rainwind- | |Espencole |Welcome to the party! |+ |legobatmankid10 | |LBK, LBK10. |Yes, if I like your avatar, or if I know you. |+ |Pacos99 | | |Yes, I will be glad to! |+ |Greeny1 | |Agent Alpha |Yes |+ |Fuzzybunny911 | |fb911, fuzz, mac |Yes, if you are rank 5 or higher. |+ |+ |Swfan | |V8fan |Yes |+ |Razgriz Ghost | |F-14D |Yes, no rejections or exceptions! Also, I will sometimes temporarily block users so my BFFs can get items more easily. |+ |LegoStefan24 | |Stefan or LS24 |I accept most friend requests, just let me know on my talk page first. |+ |Codyn329 | |Cody, Codyn |Yes, of course! Though right now, my friend list is unfortunately full. |+ |Hugh-Z | |Hugh, Hughes |Sure but ask on my talk page because I generally don't look at unapproved. |+ |legoboyvdlp | |LBvdlp, Legoboy, |Yes, Rank 2+! Especially Rank 4s or 5s. |+ |asathegreat7 | |Asa |yes rank 2+! |+ |Poohbear71102 | |none |Yes if my list is not full |+